Meeting 17/07/20XX
Sounds of scuffling chairs* Pony Dragon (Abb. PD): Ladies, Gentlecolts, thankyou for attending to this, well uh, emergancy meeting on short notice. Dr. █████: Whats this about, this'll cut my research into REDACTED short at you needed that report by Monday. PD: If any of you needed to do things for me by a time frame I'm OK to push those deadlines forward because of this. J.R. ██████: So what is this about. PD: It's about Isaiah. Or many of you may know him as Torchwood-5. *multiple moans of disgust * PD: Mainly this is concearning his new department into the hiding of certain magic from public eyes. Dr. ███: And isn't that fun. Just last week I found his bumbling baffoon unit tearing pages from The Inquist of Unkown Abilies by REDACTED. After piecing together what remained of the book they had only taken one page, one blasted page, and had disgraced a beauty of modern Equestrian literature! PD: Dr. ███: my main concern isn't from 5's unit it comes from, well, him. Dr. ████████: How so? PD: *pause* he's been using the collection of confiscated materials to, well, learn them for himself. *multiple gasps* Dr. ███: What does this mean for us? PD: I don't know at this point but for the mean time we can all but hope hes responsible with the powers he now has. *A vail containing EXPUNGED is rolled into the center of the table* ???: What are you so worried about Jimmy? Me going on a rampage around Equestria snatching up Cutie Marks and 'aving a laugh about it? PD: Uhh, Isaiah, w- when did you come in? Isaiah: Oh I've been here since this meeting started. And I'd just like to say WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PARANOID ABOUT? J.R. ██████: You've been learning the spells you've been collecting. Of those and, you even just mentioned, you learnt to employ the Cutie Mark Removal spell. Isaiah: And what are you worried about. There are worse things in this world than having no CM. Dr. ████████: Like what? Elaborate. Isaiah: Well take that vail in the centre of the room. *vail levitates* in it is the blood of my Fighting Machine. Without it the device is an empty shell. PD: So what is it? Isaiah: EXPUNGED. Simple exposure, say one second of being in its presance unprotected is 100% more fatal than Radiation Poisoning or REDACTED. J.R. ██████: M- meaning? Isaiah: Meaning if I were to do THIS *vail drops to 1cm above table, multiple chairs slide* everone on this site and the surrounding environment would be dead within seconds of exposure. PD: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BRING THAT HERE!? Isaiah: Beacuse there is worse things in this world than having no Mark James. What was it I told you when I showed you the ability; no enemy will ever play by your rules? Just remember that before you call another mothers meeting about what I do, Ok? *leaves room* PD: *pause* meeting adjourned. Dr. ███: but, but PD: MEETING ADJOURNED! TERMINATED Category:Transcripts Category:CTF Omicron-30-T "Torchwood"